Bless This Broken Road
by lily-the-angel
Summary: This is a songfic about Kenshin and Kaoru! Kenshin is thinking about Kaoru as he thought he was alone but...Well read and find out! Please no flames its been too long since I last wrote. Thanks! Dedicated to all those couples out there


Hi it has been a long time since I last wrote a story...Heh, well I would like to dedicate this song to all the couples out there who have found the love they deserve. This song as I listened to it reminds me of Kenshin and Kaoru and their love on Rurouni Kenshin (Even though Kenshin was clueless most of the time but I have to admit that I loved watching the red head hottie finally realize his love for Kaoru) I haven't seen the whole show but I understand what he went through just to protect his family. As I would have done the same thing for mine. Well I don't own anything but what I can come up with. This song is called Bless The Broken Road by Rascal Flatts. Even though its Country I love this song. Sad to say I don't own Kenshin (Who wouldn't) and Kaoru -;;. I hope you enjoy this and I typed this and listened to this wonderful song. Ja ne! Lily 

_Italics_Means song

* * *

**_Bless This Broken Road_**

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

Kenshin Himura was sitting down as usual washing the laundry lost in deep thought. He knew that Sano and Yahiko was at the Akabeko and Kaoru was probably at the market leaving him to himself with his thoughts and his laundry which he didn't mind one bit. But what he didn't know that Kaoru finished early just to get some things done in peace without Yahiko calling her ugly all the time and Sano asking for money and food

"Kenshin are you ok?" Kaoru asks worried as she watches Kenshin do the laundry deep in thought

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

Kenshin almost fell over with shock saying "Oro" in the process as he balances himself once more. He didn't hear her come home and besides the fact that he was thinking about her

"Kenshin? Are you ok?" Kaoru asks again getting really worried now as she walks to him

"I'm fine Kaoru-dono, that I am!" Kenshin says as he now looks at her smiling

"You seemed lost in your own world Kenshin...I was worried" Kaoru says softly looking down at him

"I'm sorry to make you worry, that I am...I was thinking Kaoru-dono" Kenshin says as he stands wiping his hands on his Hakama as he looks into her deep blue eyes which made him think some more

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like nothern stars_

"About what Kenshin?" Kaoru asks as she looks into his Violet eyes and couldn't help but notice that they got softer

Kenshin simply took one step in front of her and couldn't believe his boldness as he gently took her wrists and puts them on his shoulders before he wraps his arms around her waist. The one thing that Kaoru ever taught him was that if he wanted something he should go for it and thats what he was going to do.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru whispers afraid to speak

"Shh...dance with me Kaoru" Kenshin says as he closes his eyes and sways some as he feels Kaoru's body responding

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That lead me straight to you_

Kenshin couldn't help himself as he drew Kaoru closer to him as he breathes in deeply smelling Jasmine. Kaoru on the other hand was closing her eyes and hugging Kenshin's neck thinking that this is a dream and didn't want it to end

'My Koishii...my Kaoru' Kenshin thought as he rests his chin softly against Kaoru's shoulder but his cheek is close to hers

_I think about the years I spent just passing through_

_I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_

_But you just smile and take my hand_

'You always smiled at me...I never understood why, that I don't. I spent years wondering as a Rurouni and yet when I first met you...you attacked me thinking that I was the Battousai that you seeked. I never thought that over the years when I was away from you when you went to other Dojo's just to put food on the table and that I was called to do something for the Police...I wanted to give back the time I lost and give it back to you' Kenshin thought

_You've been there you understand_

_It's all part of the grander plan that is coming true  
_

Kaoru smiled some as she resists the urge to kiss this wonderful man that was dancing with her

'Kenshin, I hope this isn't a dream...but if it is this is a dream I will never forget' Kaoru thought as she keeps quiet not wishing to break the silence afraid that Kenshin might pull away from her

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you  
_

"This isn't a dream Kaoru, that it is not" Kenshin whispers in her ear making Kaoru's eyes open in shock

"I don't want this to end Kenshin" Kaoru whispers as she closes her eyes hugging him more

_Now I'm just rolling home_

_Into my lover's arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you  
_

"It never will Kaoru, that it won't. That broken road lead me to you" Kenshin says keeping Kaoru in his arms

"I'm glad...Aishiteru Kenshin" Kaoru whispers

"Aishiteru Kaoru" Kenshin says

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you. _

**The End

* * *

**

That is my story...My first Rurouni Kenshin story! I hope it was ok. Heh I hope its not bad since it is 12:37 AM...Ok I need sleep. To all those people who God have blessed leading them back to their lovers I pray that you find the strength to continue your jouney together. And I would like to dedicate this fanfic to my friend who I have loved since I first met him in high school. To my dear Marco you know who you are this is from your Southern Belle Goodnight. Love Lily


End file.
